honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
James MacGuiness
James MacGuiness was a Manticoran citizen and an enlisted crewmember in the Royal Manticoran Navy. Biography MacGuiness was born on the planet Manticore in the 19th Century PD and later joined the Navy. By 1900 PD, he held the rank of Steward First Class and was assigned to the light cruiser [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]]. He served aboard the ship during its mission to the Basilisk System and was among the survivors of the First Battle of Basilisk. ( ) In 1903 PD, he was promoted to Chief Steward's Mate and assigned to the brand new heavy cruiser [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless (CA-286)]] as personal attendant to Captain Honor Harrington. He always seemed to come out of thin air, usually with a cup of cocoa for her. When she was brought back to Fearless for medical care after foiling an assassination attempt on the Protector of Grayson, MacGuiness took her uniform back to her quarters. He and Fritz Montoya slipped a mild sedative into Harrington's cocoa to help her rest in the aftermath of the Battle of Blackbird. ( ) He was later promoted to Senior Chief Steward's Mate. In 1904 PD, he remained with Harrington while she convalesced at home on Sphinx. He opened a bottle of Delacourt after she received command of the battlecruiser [[HMS Nike (BC-413)|HMS Nike]]. During an all-squadron meeting on the Nike, he supervised the the other stewards. ( ) He accompanied her to Grayson and back to Manticore after her lover Paul Tankersley was murdered. After she killed the Earl of North Hollow and was "exiled" by the Navy, he returned to Grayson with her. ( ) On Grayson, he assumed the role of majordomo of Harrington House. He had to tie Harrington's GSN uniform necktie for her, as she was at the time unfamiliar with the concept. ( ) When he returned to Grayson after Harrington was captured by the People's Navy, the treecats kept a careful watch over him, often bringing him a 'kitten for attention of some kind. ( ) He remained the majordomo of Harrington House after Harrington's alleged execution. By the terms of her will, he received forty million Manticoran dollars with two stipulations: that he was to retire from the Navy and look after Samantha and her 'kittens. ( ) Despite it being unclear whether he was actually still retired, he quietly insisted on remaining Harrington's steward. He was delighted with the house that Queen Elizabeth III gave to her after her return from Hades. ( ) MacGuiness remained with Harrington after she was promoted to Admiral. ( ) Character He was very protective of Harrington to the point where she would compare him to a mastiff. ( ) He believed people from Sphinx were crazy and they needed to be looked after. ( ) He was bitter over her "exile" from the RMN, and very satisfied when she was recalled. ( ) Harrington believed him to be one of the people aware of the depth of her empathic link to Nimitz, and he was one of the few people who Nimitz allowed to carry him. ( ) He was also among the people whose love she could feel through her link to the 'cat. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Steward First Class - by 1900 PD * Chief Steward's Mate - 1903 PD * Senior Chief Steward's Mate * Master Chief Steward's Mate Posts * HMS Fearless (CL-56) * HMS Fearless (CA-286) * HMS Nike (BC-413) * HMAMC Wayfarer * CruRon 18 staff CO's personal steward References MacGuiness, James MacGuiness, James MacGuiness, James MacGuiness, James MacGuiness, James Category:Associates of Honor Harrington